


Tricks, Treats, and Halloween reunions.

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dad Patton, Halloween, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Fic, but here, but its the best i got, for remus to have his streak, i remembered i had to write a halloween thing, i spent too long googling poliosis, idk how accurate it is, im screwed, on the 30th, remus is based off my little sister, roman and remus LOVE EACH OTHER, take my humble offerings, wine mom deciet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-17 04:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: read it. i dare you.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Tricks, Treats, and Halloween reunions.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure how accurate this is, cause my knowledge of the american foster system comes from one (1) Olsen twins movie, so yeah. But enjoy my halloween thing

"Roman!" An eight year old in an octopus costume shouted at someone down the street. "Roman! It's me, Remus! Roman!"

A small blur of red and white came flying down the street and knocked Remus over. "Remus!"

Smiles lit on the brothers faces. Remus grabbed his twins arm and tried to drag him down the street. "Come meet my foster dad! He's cool and want's to adopt me!" 

As the two had been talking, Romans foster family had followed behind. "Is this the brother you told us about? The man leaned down. "Hi kiddo! You must be Remus, I'm Patton."

Remus grinned. "Didja know that octopus's strangle people to death with their tentacles? That's why I'm dressed like one!" He told Patton excitedly. 

"Look at my costume! I'm a prince!" Roman struck a pose, and Patton smiled as he watched the two boys play. 

"Hi." A man stepped up beside Patton. "I'm hoping that's Roman? I totally wasn't concerned when I saw a random stranger talking to my son." He glanced at Patton cautiously.   
"Yeah, that's Roman. It's pretty lucky they got fostered near each other. He smiled and stuck out a hand. "I'm Patton Hart."

"Declan Ceit." He dubiously shook Patton's hand. 

"Oh hey, your eyes look cool!" Patton burst out brightly, before wincing. "Sorry, that was rude."

"Of course it wasn't." Declan drawled out sarcastically. "It's alright." He subconsciously rubbed above the one amber eye. The other was a bright blue to rival Patton's own.   
The parents smiled at Roman and Remus, prancing around each other. 

"Give me back my crown, scoundrel!" Roman shouted at his brother. 

The parents smiled at Roman and Remus, prancing around each other. 

" Give me back my crown, scoundrel!" Rowan shouted at his brother. Despite months apart, they had slipped back into their regular rhythm immediately. 

As the brothers play in the street full of trick or treater's, they had no time for worrying thoughts about the conversation. Each was under the care of a different person, who each had hopes to adopt the little boy. Neither one of them wanted to give up the kid, either.

But these thoughts don't plague a child's mind, so they simply played. 

"You don't even need a crown to be a prince, Ro! But I do, to be the octopus king, slimiest man alive!!"

"I'll slay the beast, then! And take my crown back!" Roman raised a prop sword and chased after Remus. 

"Juicy buttholes!" Remus shrieked with glee, trying to run in his bulky costume. 

Roman tackled his brother and snatched the crown back. Patton looked mildly concerned, but Declan simply watched with amusement. 

"Oh hey, Roman! I lost another tooth!" He pulled his mouth open. "Thee? It bled and bled, and I put some of the blood on my white streak, and it looked so cool, but Declan made me take a shower." He looked disappointed for a moment, but his face lit up again in moments. "This means I'm ahead of you in the great tooth race." 

Roman smiled broadly. "But I lost two teeth, so I'm ahead! Suck on that!"

"Suck on what?" Remus asked, with the grin of a child who knows he's about to do something wrong. 

Roman exchanged a sly glance with his brother, before whispering, "A penis."

They burst into laughter, and Patton and Declan couldn't scold them, because in all fairness, that word sparks hilarity anywhere.

After a few more minutes of play, Patton glanced at his watch. "Hey, it's getting late kiddo, we should probably head home." 

"Awwwww." Remus and Roman replied in true twin fashion. 

"It's fine, we're gonna set up a playdate for you two." Patton reassured. Adjusting his fuzzy cat hoodie, he took Roman's hand and led him off, smiling at the encounter, but slightly put off by the differences between the brothers. 

Declan walked off towards his house, Remus in tow, spouting some slightly disturbing facts.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I'm considering building off it, adding the others. Comment if you're interested.   
Whats your costume? I'm Clara Oswald from Doctor Who.


End file.
